Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty Mondern Warfare 2 is a First Person Shooter in the Call of Duty series. Plot :"This is for the record." :— Captain Price Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is set five years after the conclusion of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Despite the efforts of the Marines and the SAS, the Ultranationalists seize control of Russia and enshrine Imran Zakhaev, the deceased leader of the Ultranationalists, a hero and martyr. Meanwhile, Vladimir Makarov, one of Zakhaev's former lieutenants, begins a reign of terror against Europe by staging numerous terror attacks. The game begins in Afghanistan, where US Army Ranger Private Allen of 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment participates in an operation to retake an Afghan city from local militia. Impressed, General Shepherd recruits Allen as a CIA operative and places him in Makarov's organization as an undercover operative. Meanwhile, Soap and Roach infiltrate a Russian airbase to recover an American ACS module. Allen then participates with Makarov under the alias of Alexei Borodin in a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. However, Makarov is somehow aware that Allen is an undercover CIA agent, and kills Allen before fleeing the airport. The terrorist attack was made to look as if done by Americans as Makarov and his squad speak English and use NATO weapons (i.e. M4A1 and M240). Allen's body is left behind for the Russians to find, which will be identified as American. Angered by what they believe is an American-supported terrorist attack, Russia initiates a surprise invasion of the United States East Coast. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is called upon to defend Virginia and Washington D.C. from the Russian attack. Meanwhile, Task Force 141 now shifts their attention to Makarov. They go to Rio de Janeiro to investigate one of Makarov's alleged suppliers (traced by a shell from Makarov's rifle), Alejandro Rojas. After capturing and interrogating Rojas, the Task Force discovers that one of Makarov's most hated enemies, known as Prisoner 627, is being held in a Russian gulag (political prison). However, the Russian invasion of the US has cut off aerial support for Task Force 141, leaving them stranded in Brazil. Nikolai is enlisted by Soap to extract Task Force 141 from Rio de Janeiro. Piloting a Pave Low, he manages to rescue the Task Force 141 members from the Favela gangs ('militia'). Soap believes that breaking Prisoner 627 from the Russian prison will draw Makarov out. General Shepherd orders Task Force 141 to link up with the 6th Fleet to lead a counterattack against the Russians near the Bering Strait. With assistance from the Navy SEALs, Marines, and American Navy, Task Force 141 break through oil rigs being used as SAM (Surface to Air Missiles) platforms and storm The Gulag to free Prisoner 627, who is revealed to be Captain Price. After a close escape involving a Pave Low and SPIE Rig, Price agrees to join Task Force 141 and help them track down Makarov. Price believes that something extreme must be done to end the war in the US. Task Force 141 temporarily goes rogue, infiltrating a Russian submarine base. Price then hijacks a Russian nuclear submarine and launches an ICBM at Washington D.C. However, Price programs the warhead to airburst (detonate) high over the city, which destroys the International Space Station but spares Washington and creates a electromagnetic pulse. The electromagnetic pulse cripples both the US and Russian forces in the city. Helicopters and other aircraft crash to earth, and Sergeant Foley and his squad discover that the Air Force has orders to carpet bomb Washington D.C., as the US military believes that the city has been lost to Russian control. The only way to abort the operation is to set off green flares on the roof of the White House (which was still occupied by Russian forces) to signal that the friendly American forces have control of the city. Foley and his squad fight their way to the roof the White House and manage to set off their flares just as the bombers arrive. Green flares on the roofs of other D.C. landmarks signifies that the city is once again firmly in American hands. Foley and the rest of the Rangers vow to take the fight to the Russians, and to burn Moscow just as Washington, D.C. was targeted. However, Makarov is still on the loose. General Shepherd informs Task Force 141 that two of Makarov's safe havens have been identified, ordering them to split up and to secure both locations simultaneously. Soap and Price go to the aircraft scrapyards in Afghanistan, while Roach and Ghost raid Makarov's safehouse in the Caucasus Mountains. It is revealed to be a trap, but Task Force 141 fights their way through the safehouse and obtain vital intelligence to put an end to him for good. However, General Shepherd betrays them, killing both Ghost and Roach. He intends to take advantage of the crisis to become an American war hero and secure the support of the American population. Price and Soap manage to escape Shepherd's ambush, fighting both a new enemy, known as Shadow Company, and the last of the Ultranationalist forces at the same time, in the middle of a battle. They convince Makarov to reveal Shepherd's location to them, Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. Once they arrive, Soap and Price decide to take him out in one final, bloody suicide mission, not only as revenge but to prevent his rise to power. They attack his base there, Shepherd narrowly escaping on a boat. They chase him down an Afghan river, through some caves, guarded by OpFor, who are also engaging Shadow Company. Price shoots down the helicopter Shepherd tries to escape in, but he and Soap fall down a waterfall. The heavily wounded Soap stumbles through the crash site and chases Shepherd, who gives him a short lecture about being able to "do what is necessary". Soap makes a fruitless attempt to kill Shepherd, getting a knife in the chest in the end. Shepherd eventually prepares to execute Soap, but Price tackles Shepherd at the last second. As Soap lays dying, Shepherd and Price fight. By ripping the knife out of his own chest, Soap manages to kill Shepherd with a knife throw to the eye. Nikolai arrives to extract them, Price and Nikolai both knowing that they will be international fugitives for what they have done, but Nikolai insists he knows a safe place to take them. The game ends with this cliffhanger. Campaign Missions Act 1 S.S.D.D. — Help train the Afghan National Army and run the training course for General Shepherd. Team Player — Assault an Afghan town after the bridge is destroyed by OpFor soldiers. Cliffhanger — Infiltrate a Russian mountain base with Capt. MacTavish and recover a downed ACS module. No Russian — Assault a Russian airport with Vladimir Makarov while undercover. Takedown — Engage in a running firefight throughout Rio de Janeiro's Favela to capture an arms dealer named Alexandro Rojas. Act 2 Wolverines! — Locate and protect codename Raptor during the beginning of the Russian invasion of America. The Hornet's Nest — Fight through the Brazilian Militia defenses and escape the favela. Exodus — Crush Russian forces in the suburbs and retrieve the HVI from the panic room. The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday — Infiltrate an oil-rig, rescue hostages, and clear the way to the Gulag. The Gulag — Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #627. Of Their Own Accord — Assault Russian positions at the Department of Commerce, and protect the evacuation site at the Washington Monument. Act 3 Contingency — Evade enemy patrols, crush Russian defenses at the sub base, and help Cpt. Price secure a nuclear submarine. Second Sun — Dodge falling debris, and push through remaining Russian forces to Whiskey Hotel. Whiskey Hotel — Assault the White House, clear out Russian forces, and get to the roof to wave off friendly fighters. Loose Ends — Search for Makarov at a safehouse on the Georgian/Russian border, and capture Makarov's Operations Playbook. The Enemy Of My Enemy — Let Shepherd's and Makarov's men kill each other and link up with Captain Price to escape the Boneyard with Nikolai. Just Like Old Times — Search the Afghan cave network for Shepherd. Endgame — Chase and kill Shepherd through the rivers with Price. Epilogue Museum — See dioramas of every level, location, and event in the storyline in a museum. Every weapon featured in game is also found here, and the player is able to pick up any of them. An Ammo Box Package is available in the 2 rooms the weapons are found in. A red bell in the 2 rooms with Characters calls all the characters featured in the dioramas in the individual rooms to action, and they all try to kill the player. A third room features vehicles used, but are not animated like the characters in the other two rooms. Chararcters Task Force 141 *'Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson' is a playable character and member of Task Force 141. *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' (The main playable character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) is the Commanding officer of Task Force 141 and another playable character. *'Captain John Price' (Soap's commanding officer from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) returns to fight alongside Soap. *'Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley' is a member of Task Force 141 and Soap's right-hand man. U.S. Army Rangers *'Lt. General Shepherd' is the commander of the U.S. forces and Task Force 141. *'Private James Ramirez' is a U.S. Army Ranger, and a playable character. *'Sergeant Foley' is the leader of Ramirez's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. *'Private First Class Joseph Allen' is in Foley's squad of the U.S. Army Rangers, and later a member of the C.I.A and is the first playable character. *'Corporal Dunn' is the second in command in Foley's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. *'Colonel Marshall' is the de facto commander during the Battle of Washington, D.C. who organized a siege on the White House with whatever men he could find. Central Intelligence Agency *'Alexei Borodin' is the undercover alias of Joseph Allen in No Russian. Other Allied characters *'Nikolai' (a Loyalist that was rescued by Captain Price and his squad in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) returns in the missions The Hornet's Nest, The Enemy Of My Enemy, and Endgame *'Raptor' is a High-Value Individual rescued in "Wolverines!". He carries valuable information in a briefcase. *'William Cullen' is the Secretary of Defense mentioned in Loose Ends and heard in Second Sun. Russian Federation *'Major Petrov' is the airfield commander in the level Cliffhanger. *'Boris Vorshevsky' is the president of Russia and becomes leader of the Ultranationalists. Ultranationalists *'Vladimir Makarov' is the new leader of the Ultranationalists. *'Viktor' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian. *'Anatoly' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Lev' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Kiril' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". Brazilian Militia *'Alejandro Rojas' is an arms dealer based in Rio de Janeiro. *'Rojas' assistant' is Rojas' right hand man. Achievements Spec Ops A new Special Ops mode includes one and two player cooperative play. Special Ops mode includes several fast-paced action missions similar to Mile High Club which are more difficult than normal campaign missions and are not related to the main storyline. It picks out certain parts of the single player campaign that "work well with co-op". Missions are unlocked by earning stars, which are acquired by playing levels at certain difficulties. Regular difficulty earns one star, hardened earns two, and veteran earns three. Missions are divided into five groups, named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo - the last being the hardest. Within the groups there are types of missions such as "Breach and Clear" and "Elimination". There are special enemy types, such as those using riot shields, even the Special Ops exclusive Juggernaut, wearing heavy bomb squad armor. Alpha The Pit Sniper Fi O Cristo Redentor Evasion Suspension Ranks The ranking system works in the same way as the previous two games. As the player plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain enough XP, the player will level up. There are now a total of 70 levels in Modern Warfare 2, as opposed to 55 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and 65 in Call of Duty: World at War. There are also 10 levels of prestige, just like in the other two games. As in World at War, the player can unlock a total of 5 extra custom class slots by the 9th prestige. Weapons Trailer